Shocking Day
by Baiorin
Summary: Ran akhirnya mengetahui identitas Shinichi... Apa yang akan dilakukan Ran setelah ini?


"Ran.. menikahlah denganku"

"hah?" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar kata kata itu. Maksudku.. ayolah aku kami masih SMA tapi dia sudah mengatakan hal itu. Eh? Kalian ga ngerti kenapa bisa gini ya? Ayo kita Flashback pada beberapa jam sebelum kejadian ini.

Hari itu cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, awan hitam menutupi matahari sehingga terlihat sangat gelap. Kulihat jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan Conan belum juga pulang sekolah. Namun aku ga ambil pusing, aku berfikir kalo Conan pasti main ke rumah prof Agasa dulu.

Aku hanya memandangi awan gelap dari jendela lantai 2, entah apa yang membuatku ingin terus menatap keluar, saat aku melihat ke bawah.. betapa terkejutnya aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar bagiku. "Shinichi?" kataku.

Aku langsung keluar menghampirinya, menanyakan keadaannya dan menanyakan apa yang dialaminya selama ini. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, namun ini kulakukan karena aku khawatir padanya.

"Shinichi.. kenapa kamu baru pulang sekarang? Segitu sulitnya kasus itu sampai ngebuat kamu lama menyelesaikannya?" Tanyaku.

"ya, itu kasus yang sangat sulit… tapi Ran.. ada yang ingin-"

"ayo masuk, mau hujan nih" sepertinya aku memotong kalimat Shinichi.

"ng Ran.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!" dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan seketika itu juga membuatku terdiam.

"a-apa?" tanyaku.

"sebenarnya… aku ini… Conan Edogawa"

"APA? GIMANA BISA?" aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Aku ga percaya, sungguh ga percaya. Hari gini anak SMA bisa menciut jadi bocah SD? Bener-bener lawakan yang ga lucu. (emangnya Shinichi lagi ngelawak?)

"Inget waktu kita pergi ke Tropical land? Waktu itu aku mengikuti seseorang berjubah hitam kan.. nah pada saat itu aku melihat mereka sedang melakukan perdagangan illegal.. lalu salah seorang dari mereka meminumiku dengan racun.. dan… aku mengecil" jelasnya sambil tertunduk.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, namun ia terus menundukan wajahnya. Aku mulai menangis. Ya ampun! Dia udah ngebohongin aku selama ini, udah ngelakuin semuanya bersamaku, mulai dari makan bareng, tidur bareng, dan bahkan mandi bareng, dan itu semua dia lakuin tanpa rasa berdosa. (Tabok aja Ran! Santet kalo perlu)

"sudah kuduga kamu bakal marah.. tapi kumohon maafkan aku… alasan kenapa aku ga ngasih tau kamu itu karena-"

"berisik! Pergi kau PENIPU! Aku ga mau ngeliat kamu lagi!" bentakku.

"Ran.. dengerin dong! Aku punya alasan… alasan aku ga ngasih tau kamu Karena aku ga mau kamu terlibat dalam masalahku.." jelasnya sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

Kini matanya benar-benar memancarkan aura cinta keseriusan, sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung memaafkannya, namun rasa gensi mengalahkannya. Aku pun 'jaim' dan mengatakan. "se-engga'nya kamu kan bisa bohong! Bilang aja kalo kamu minum obat professor Agasa trus kamu mengecil! IDIOT" Aku menangis, dan langsung masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Shinichi Di luar.

Hujan pun turun, seolah ikut menangis bersamaku. Kulihat dari luar tubuh Shinichi yang basah tersiram hujan. Aku kasihan.. namun, aku juga kesel terhadap apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Ada ga sih cewe yang tahan dibohongin sampe segitunya? Oh my God please deh.

"Sudah kubilang pergi! PERGI KAU IDIOT!" aku meneriakinya dari jendela.

Ia melihat ke arahku, dengan sedih ia berkata "aku akan tetap disini sampai kau memaafkanku".

"dasar bodoh! Shinichi bodoh!" aku menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok dan menurunkannya perlahan. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang sambil menangis, dan sambil mengingat-ingat hal-hal bodoh yang telah dilakukan Conan bersamaku.

"Shinichi.. haruskah aku memaafkanmu?" Aku termenung sejenak.

"dasar bodoh! Bukan gitu!"

"bajunya bagus, cocok juga dipakai kuda"

"kak Shinichi bilang ia akan kembali.. meski harus mati"

"Shinichi…" semua kata-katanya terus berdengung dikepalaku. Kemudian aku melihat ke luar jendela. Dia masih disitu.. menungguku untuk memaafkannya. Aku mengambil payung dan melemparkannya keluar Jendela. Meski dia sudah terlanjur basah, paling tidak payung itu mencegah agar kepalanya tidak terlalu banyak menyerap air hujan.

"pakailah payung itu…" kataku.

"apakah payung ini tanda kalo kau udah maafin aku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"IDIOT! Jangan gr dulu!" aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari jendela. Namun aku masih melirik keluar dan kulihat dia tersenyum sambil mengatakan sesuatu, namun ga kedengeran karna hujan sangat lebat saat itu.

Malam tiba, hujan juga udah reda. Kulihat keluar jendela dan… "Shinichi?" dia terkapar diluar. Wajar saja, karna aku telat ngasih payung ke dia. Kurasa dia masuk angin.

Secepat kilat (berle) aku berlari keluar. Dan dengan susah payah kugendong dia masuk kerumahku. Aku melepaskan bajunya dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk. Lalu aku meminumkannya segelas susu hangat.

"Shinichi.. sadarlah.." kataku sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Tidak lama kemudian matanya terbuka. "Ran.. kau memaafkanku?" katanya dengan mata yang agak sayup.

"masih sempet kamu nanyain itu.. kamu ini lagi sakit tau"

"aku bisa lebih sakit lagi kalo kamu ga maafin aku Ran!" katanya menatapku.

Aduh! Tatapan ini membuatku berdebar kesel. Seakan tatapan itu menghipnotisku untuk bilang 'iya' . Dan pada akhirnya aku bilang "ya aku maafkan" aku menghela nafas, ga kusangka bisa dengan mudah memaafkannya.

"ah?" dia mengintip ke dalam handuknya. "kau? Melakukan apa padaku? Porno!" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"itu kulakukan supaya kamu ga kelamaan pake baju basah.. bisa tambah sakit nanti" kataku sambil membuang muka.

Dia menutup matanya dan tersenyum manis "rupanya kau peduli padaku ya Ran.. itu berarti bohong kalo kau bilang ga mau ngeliat aku lagi"

Aku terdiam, wajahku merah padam saat itu. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia langsung memelukku dengan keadaan begitu. Namun aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"pake baju dulu gih! Ga sopan" aku menyodorkan baju Ayah untuknya. Alasan kenapa dia hanya kubungkus handuk adalah karena… ga mungkin kan aku yang mekein bajunya? Hhh.

"ka-kamu bisa berbalik sebentar Ran?" katanya.

"ia…." Kemudian aku berbalik ke sisi lain. (kenapa Ran ga pergi ke tempat lain aja? Repot banget mesti balik badan segala)

"aku udah selesai Ran" katanya beberapa menit kemudian.

"aku mau bilang sesuatu" katanya tegas.

"apa?"

"Ran.. menikahlah denganku" ~End of Flashbck~

"hah?"

"pada hari ini aku melamar Mouri ran sebagai istri ku, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya sampai aku mati. Apakah anda bersedia Mouri ran?" dia menggenggam tanganku, sementara tangan sebelahnya mengambil bunga yang ada di dalam vasku.

"hha-ha ini ga lucu Shinichi" kataku.

"aku serius! Aku mencintaimu dari kecil! Bahkan saat kita masih SD!"

"jadi.. dia sudah mencintaiku sebelum aku mencintainya..?" kataku dalam hati.

"apa kau menerima lamaranku?" lagi lagi ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan itu. Aku bener-bener ga tahan! Tatapannya yang mempesona itu, memaksaku untuk mengatakan…..

"aku terima.."

Kulihat dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan memelukku (lagi?). Dia berbisik lembut di telingaku "makasih ya Ran.." Aduuuuhh aku meleleh deh kaya es dipanasin (maksudnya?). Tapi karena sifat 'jaim' aku langsung mendorongnya dariku.

"apaan sih! Main peluk aja!" kataku dengan muka merah.

"maaf deh, kalo peluk ga boleh cium boleh kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"eng-gak! huh"

Akhirnya setelah lulus SMA, kami pun menikah hihihi. Dan Shinichi menceritakan tentang gimana kemenangannya melawan organisasi yang jahat itu, Dan sekarang aku tinggal dirumah yang dibeli Shinichi, dia beli rumah ini pakai duit sendiri lho ckck.

Dan suatu hari disaat ulang tahunku yang ke 20.

"eng? Apa ini?" aku mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di jendela kamarku.

"Untuk Mr. Kudo dan keluarga, undangan pernikahan…" aku membaca kalimat yang tertulis disitu.

"Kaito Kuroba dan Aoko Nakamori… tertanda, Kaito KID…" Apa? Kaito KID? Si Kaito Kuroba itu? Oh My God, cakep cakep ko tukang nyolong.

"eh ada terusannya… P.S kalo kamu mau jadi istri kedua tinggal telp aku ya 3" Aku terdiam membaca pesan yang terakhir itu. Aku langsung membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah.

"sialan! Emangnya aku cewe gampangan!"


End file.
